seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Rui Shigekura
Summary Shigekura Rui is the Hero belonging to the Beltram Kingdom, He was summoned to another world with another four people, his friends Kota and Rei, his girlfriend Akane and one more girl of whow there isn't any detail yet. Appearance Rui is half japanese half american, his mother is from the United States, he has blonde medium long kinda shaggy hair and blue eyes. Personality WN Route Rui haven't yet make an appearance in WN, with only being barely mentioned several times LN Route Rui's father is the CEO from one of the biggest companies in Japan, his mother is from the United stated, where he lived until he was 16, when he moved to Japan due to his father's job and began to assist the same high school than Kouta, Rei and Akane. When he entered the high school he became his year's top student and joined a school club that researched foreign languages as its activities, where he would became Kouta's and Rei's friend and and Akane's boyfriend, something that with the time would make Kouta to almost hate him due to his jealously and inferiority complex towards Rui due to him being the top student of their year and because Kouta, as Akane's childhood friend has loved her from long ago, he presumably became acquainted with Satsuki too during his time in japan when assisting both in several occasions to parties held by some of their families or some other business meetings. He was summoned to another world getting dragged with him his friends Kouta and Rei, his girlfriend Akane and one more other girl whose relationship with the other four or any personal detail hasn't been revealed yet, just after the summoning he stayed always by his friends' side telling to them how the things that the people around them said sounded in Japanese, helping them to slowly learn the Stralh's language, something that would further fuel Kouta's inferiority complex towards him and would end to make him want to escape with Christina in the future. The reasons why he did that are still unknown but Rui seems to have agreed to become Bertram's hero as he seems to have a collaborative and cordial relationship with Charles and other military men like Alfred. He was supposed to bless Charles wedding with Celia and after her "kidnapping" he would try to help to rescue her shooting at Rio from the distance before his fight with Alfred. He would appear again later in the evening party with Christina as his partner, he would try to talk to the other hero's with the goal of forming a cordial relationship with them and for asking them if they were able of discovering anything about a way to go back to Japan and to compare the dream where he was explained how to use his divine weapon with theirs, Hiroaki and Takahisa answered his questions at the beginning, but they got away from him after that, one because he didn't like how he was more handsome than him, and another because he wanted to keep Miharu away from him due to his possessiveness and insecurity. Only Satsuki and Rio talked to him normally, later that night he would help Rio to defeat Reis' assassins. The next day he would approach Rio for asking him about the similitude of his name's and family name's nuance with the Japanese'. When leaving Galarc's capital when he saw Rio seeing him off with Charlotte he said to him that he would like to meet again with him and to be his friend because he was the only one with whom he feels he was able of getting close to since the summoning and because nobody else but him and Satsuki talked to him normally. After his return from the evening party, worried about Rei's and Kouta's disappearance and suspecting that the reason for Kouta's runaway must be the inferiority feelings and the jealously of his relationship with Akane, that he realized but didn't dare to talk about, decided to join the national army in Christina's search. He would arrive to Creia at the same time that Rio and Celia, the next morning at dawn he would try to capture the Rio that defeated Charles' knights for stopping Christina's pursuing shooting him from the distance. Nine days later he would fight with Alfred against Rio after repeating to him his intention of befriending him and saying to him that he didn't want to fight against him or killing him if possible, that he just does it because of his condition as hero, after the battle he would talk to Kouta about the feelings that he has been repressing and make up with him, after that he would order the soldiers to retire peacefully after the defeat and would accompany Rio's and Cristina's group until their exit from the soldiers' encirclement for making sure that no soldier tryes something rush, he would say his farewells to Rei, Kouta and Rio, after giving his best regards to Kouta and Rei he asks Rio to keep an eye on them and to reach a helping hand to them if possible, after that he would repeat to Rio again his intention of being friends and they would promise each other to help the other when they may need it in the future. Relationship Sumeragi Satsuki: a little less than a friend, acquaintance with a cordial relationship. Saiki Rei: Rui's senpai and friend. Murakumo Kouta: Rui's friend. Rio: Rui's friend Abilities * Ha has a great quantity of magic power, the same that the rest of heroes and summoned people. * Divine weapon, he has a white bow with yellow/golden decorations that controls lightning. * Archery, it's unknown if he ever touched a real bow while on earth, but in the other world his sniping ability was described as troublesome by Rio. Trivia * He never lost on anything against anyone until his defeat at Rio's hands. Gallery RuiPic.jpg|Rui Shigekura rui.png|Rui design V0512.jpg|Albert and Rui trying to take down Rio V0911.png|Rui and three other heroes V0912.png|Rio taking the raider with Rui assist V1111.jpg|Rui divine bow V1203.jpg|Rui facing off Rio V1304.jpg|Kota and Rui Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Japanese Category:Beltram